


Practice

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup's never been very good at braiding.





	Practice

**Practice**

**-**

“You know I’m not good at this,” he mutters, dragging his fingertips across her scalp as he tussles the fan of golden locks around her shoulders. 

“Should’ve thought about that before you stuck your fingers all in it,” she answers with a musically teasing tone. As he fumbles through a clumsy attempt to part her hair, she fiddles absently with the sling wrapped around her arm. 

He purses his lips in an expression that his girlfriend would likely label a pout. “It’ll look just as bad as if you’d left it.” His tone is matter of fact and petulant, but he obediently tugs her blonde curls into the easiest plait he knows. Braiding is  _her_  thing. He has shorter hair, and he lacks his father’s impressive beard. It’s not a skill he’s needed to learn, only knowing the basics because of the little knots he’s had to untie on laugardagur. 

Her doing, of course. 

His knuckles brush against her crown, and eventually along the back of her neck. Her skin is creamy, with a dusting of faint freckles and tiny gold hairs. There’s a mole just beneath her left ear that he’s memorized with his tongue. From the collar of her shirt, a painful-looking bruise peeks out and reminds him of the circumstances of her injury. He relives the terror of watching her fall, the piercing relief when Toothless’ claws latch around her bicep and shoulder. The force of the catch has yanked her arm from its socket, but it’s saved her life.

He leans so that his chest is pressed to her back, scanning the contents of her lap. “Cord?”

She hands him the tangle of leather. She sits patiently as he ties off the soft tail of her braid with a secure tug. When he’s done, she reaches her uninjured arm back to feel the sloppy style. Her snort should bother him, but it doesn’t. His lips lower to rasp across the black and blue splotch hiding beneath her neckline. 

“You’re in sore need of practice, dragon master.” Her voice is tinged with warmth and humor. 

He chuckles and bats at the pathetic plait with his index finger. “As long as I get to practice messing it up first.”


End file.
